yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Imari Byakuya
Imari Byakuya is a first-year student attending Akademi High. Appearance Imari has short, bobbed green hair and wears bright green sunglasses. Her bust size is 1.2. She wears the default uniform unless customized. Backstory Imari was born in Tokyo at 3:32:23 AM. When she was four, she was diagnosed with meningitis. She stayed in the hospital for around a year. After she got out, she was homeschooled. Her parents started having money problems around this time. Imari tayed in her room out of fear that her parents would be evicted.However, her parents quickly came back from that, and she was still homeschooled. When she was thirteen, her mother and father got a job for a big company (and no, it was not Saikou Corp.), and Imari started going to Akademi Middle School. A few days after she started, she developed a crush on Hayato Haruki and dyed her hair green. Her parents were very terrible people, and Imari was as well. Personality/Persona Imari has the Evil persona. If she sees you murder someone, she will congratulate you. She covers her face with her hand when you try to take a picture of her. Imari is a bully. She enjoys messing with the other students and some teachers. She often takes credit for crimes, making her easy to frame. She is homophobic, biphobic, aphobic, panphobic, sexist, and racist. She's a sadomasochist, and is not open to change. At all. She is afraid of disease, to the point where she will faint when hearing about it, especially parasites and brain diseases. Relationships Doremi Fasola: The two hate each other, to the point where Imari tried to get Doremi expelled. Hayato Haruki: Imari has a crush on him. Kuu Dere: Imari respects her. Osoro Shidesu: Imari looks up to her as a role model. Odoroki Misutikken: Imari and Odoroki are friends since middle school. They are commonly hang out together especially after school to gossip about other people. Imari is big support for Odoroki with her drama with Vicitima. The entire Hypnotherapy Club: Imari is still mad at them for forcing her into their club room to try and get her to change. Trivia * Imari has tried to get each student expelled at least once. * Imari is one of those people who would kill someone and then scream at them to get up for about an hour. * If Imari tried to take Taro for herself, she would most likely kidnap him and force him into the relationship. * Imari has a strange obsession with Vocaloid. * Imari can dance very well. * Imari will watch anime, but only if it's gory, dark, and sad. The exception to this is Sailor Moon, because it was the first TV show that she ever watched. * If you try to show Imari an anime that doesn't fit the description above, she will most likely leave the room or shut off the television. * Throughout her life, Imari has licked a TV screen, eaten a worm, drank a bottle of alcohol (during a dare), beat somebody up in the rain, pretended to forget Japanese, chewed up a cardboard box, recreated Ode To Joy on a drumset, didn't sleep for a week (another dare), learned and forgot how to speak Latin, self-taught herself ballet, gotten a student in the hospital by drugging their bento with poison, eaten a buttercup and faced the consequences, tried dropping a bucket of dumbbells on Kokona and missed, gotten herself a cold that didn't go away for five weeks, and almost got expelled too many times to count. * Imari doesn't like challenges. She would prefer everything to be easy, or the work to be done for her. * Imari's favorite song is Snobbism by Neru. * The creator actually hates her. I just wanted a mean OC and this is what I come up with, she's unlikable. * Imari's original name was Imi Bini. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:1st Years Category:Classroom 1-1 Category:Evil Category:Heterosexual Category:Akademi High School Category:Heteroromantic Category:Fuhuhuhuhu's OCs